Metamorfosis
by Komachi Akimoto
Summary: Milk, perfecto título-miru. ADIÓS-MIRU
1. Chapter 1

Pues resulta que esta historia habla del primer amor del príncipe Coco-sama, con Nuts-sama por supuesto. Y comienza así:  
Rin, el Amor, estaba feliz lanzando sus flechas cuando vino Coco, muy orgulloso por haber ganado a Syrup al Gran Turismo, y le dice:  
-A DONDE VAS FLIPADA XDDDDDDDDDDDDDD ERES UNA PUTA VAGINA Y VAS POR AHÍ CON ARMAS DE HOMBRES DE HOMBRES COMO YO  
-De qué vas mis NOVIOS siempre me dicen que tengo UNA POLLA GIGANTESCA!  
-SERÁS PUTA XDDDDDD  
-AHORA VERÁS! Me vengaré de TU OFENSA CABRONAZO!  
Eso dijo Rin mientras cruzaba el cielo con sus alitas y se posaba ligera en el tejado de su mierda de casa.  
-AHORA VOY y le lanzo una flecha que aparta al amor AL BUENORRO DE ALLÍ a ese rubio y otra de amor A TI clavada en todo EL PENE!  
-QUÉ DX  
Y así lo hizo; le clavó en todo el miembro a Coco-sama una dorada flecha, y a Nuts-sama, en la lejanía, una flecha sucia y oxidada.  
Mientras tanto, Nuts-sama hablaba con Komachi…  
-Nuts-san… ¿Has pensado en ligar para que algún día pueda verte en el altar?  
-komachi… eres algo pesada...odio todas esas cursiladas del amor... soy un espíritu libre... me gusta la soledad y jamás me casaré...  
-Comentan que su agujero aún no ha sido atravesado con esmero...  
-MÉTETE EN TU VIDA...  
-¿Qué harás? ásásás  
-había pensado que... la vida es menos repugnante conservando la virginidad... podrías encargarte de que conserve la mía para siempre...?  
-No.

Y en esto que Coco-sama llegó y vio por primera vez a Nuts-sama. Se preguntó tantas cosas...  
- JODER... ME PREGUNTO COMO POLLAS SERÁ PEINAR ESE CABELLO DORADO?! Y TOCARLE EL PEDAZO DE CULO FOLLARMELO VAMOS PERO NO SOLO FOLLARLO TAMBIÉN AMARLO MUCHO Y DARNOS BESOS! JODER XD ESTO ES AMOR  
Así es. Y corriÓ Coco-sama para hablar con Nuts-sama, pero este, viendo como un desconocido corría hacia él con mirada de poseso, se asustó y huyó...  
-k-kyaaaa... socorro...  
-NOOOOOO ESPERA GUAPO! NO QUIERO VIOLARTE SOLO FOLLARTE CON CONSENTIMIENTO XDDDDDD  
-¡...! *corre más...*^  
-NO JODER NO QUERIA DECIR ESO O SEA CONOZCÁMONOS... DAME UNA OPORTUNIDAD COÑO QUE NO SOY UN PRINGADO SOY UN PUTO PRÍNCIPE ADEMÁS MIRA LO BUENO QUE ESTOY! PERO ESO NO TIENE QUE VER AQUI LO QUE IMPORTA ES LO QUE SIENTO POR TI! ME HE ENAMORADO CABRÓN ESPERA HIJO DE PUTAAAAAAAAA POLLA YA  
-aaaa... komachi... ayúdame... transfórmame en laurel o algo antes de que... me pase lo peor...  
-Pinto tan poco en este relato que voy a dormir un rato...  
-k-komachi...  
Y, como el amor es poderoso, hizo a Coco-sama correr veloz, más que Nuts-sama, lo cual es poco creíble pero así pasó.  
-CABRÓN COMO CORRES! QUIERO FOLLARTE PERO PRIMERO SEDUCIRTE Y VIVIR UN ROMANCE INTENSO NO CREAS QUE VIOLO! NO A ALGUIEN TAN GUAPO  
-.../ bueno... vale...  
Y así se descubrió que Rin era una GRAN PUTA MIERDA de Cupido.


	2. Chapter 2

Había una vez en el Reino de Palmier dos príncipes COCONATTS cuyas familias eran unas tocahuevos y no les permitían gozar de su amor. Porque se amaban. Mucho. Pues ellos vivían los dos en el palacio, pero en lados contiguos pero inaccesibles no sé si se entiende. La cosa es que entre sus habitaciones había una grieta en la pared, inadvertible para alguien que no sienta EL AMOR COCONATTS. Desde ahí se hablaban todos los días:  
-OH NUTS EL AMOR QUE SIENTO POR TI ES GIGANTESQUÍSIMO! ESTA PUTA PARED ES UNA ZORRA ENVIDIOSA QUE NO NOS PERMITE-  
-gozar de la unión carnal de nuestros cuerpos...  
-FOLLAR O AL MENOS-  
-besarnos... tocarnos...  
-FOLLAR UN POQUITO!  
-coco... no culpes a la pared...al menos nos permite comunicarnos...  
-TE AMO TÍO DX  
-yo a ti...también te amo... ahora debo irme a cama...  
-BUENAS NOCHES DULCES SUEÑOS PRECIOSO TE LANZO BESOS!1 POLLAS NO TE LLEGAN PORQUE HAY UNA PARED POR EL MEDIO XDDDD DX  
-... :... igualmente...  
Pero un día esto llegó a límite y no lo soportaron más... Necesitaban amarse, así que quedaron tras las puertas del reino para huír de la ciudad juntos.  
Nuts-sama llegó allí primero, pues así tendría la oportunidad de quejarse del retraso de Coco. Esperó bajo una palmera de frutos blancos. En esto que llega Bloody  
-SOY UN CABRONAZO AMARGADO DAME EL DREAM COLLET!  
-n-n-no... no...  
-¡Alto! Si das un solo paso, te mato en mi garaje.  
Sí, allí estaba, Cure Mint, que se encargó de degollar y destripar a Bloody mientras Nuts-sama corría a esconderse. Es un poco despistado, así que dejó allí el Dream Collet. Cuando Coco-sama llegó, solo vio allí SANGRE Y UN DREAM COLLET...  
-JODER PUTA SOLO HAY UNA CONCLUSIÓN POSIBLE! NUTS HA MUERTO Y ESAS HUELLAS! DE ZAPATO DE TACÓN ME LLEVARÁN A SU ASESINO! POLLA XDDDDDD  
Y se fue Coco-sama. Y llegó Nuts-sama y vio mucha sangre, y como esperó y esperó y no vino Coco, pensó que esa sangre provenía del crimen brutal de este.  
-no hay duda... coco ha muerto... por mi culpa... porque yo huí... ahora me voy a suicidar porque lo he perdido todo...  
Y se colgó de la palmera, cuyos frutos habían sido teñidos de rojo. Volvió Coco y lo vio suicidado y  
- POLLAS! LA HE CAGADO JODER! ME DARÉ CABEZAZOS CONTRA ESTA PALMERA HASTA MORIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR AAAAAAA XDDDD  
Y comenzó a darse cabezazos tan fuertes que rompieron la hoja de la que Nuts colgaba.  
-ah...  
-NUTS!  
-me había quedado dormido esperando la muerte...porque pensé que tú estabas muerto...  
-XD YO TAMBIÉN PENSÉ MUCHAS COSAS! PERO YA NO ME ACUERDO!?  
-bueno no ha pasado nada...  
-VÁMONOS!  
Y se fueron.


End file.
